character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn the Human (Canon, Composite)/NinganO4
|-|Normally= |-|Post losing arm= |-|Adult= |-|Old man= |-|Fern= |-|Farmworld timeline= |-|Davey= |-|Shoko= |-|Butterfly= |-|Goo= |-|Shermy= Summary Finn Mertens is the main protagonist of the show Adventure time. Powers and Stats Tier 5-C, Low 2-C via dreams and Golden sword | Low 2-C, likely 2-A with prep | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C to far higher | Low 2-C | 2-A | Low 2-C, Far higher to 2-C with the ultimate sword Name: Finn Mertens Origin: Adventure time Gender: Male Age: Depends on the incarnation, 12-17 years old during the Course of the series Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, weapon Mastery, enhanced senses, Immortality type 12 (Has been reincarnated many times.), Abstract Existence (Is an embodiment of good, a force made to fight all evil. and calls himself the idea of Hope.), minor Retrocognition(was able to see his past lives.), precognition with the glasses of Nerdicon (Knew everything that was gonna happen That episode.) Soul manipulation and absorption as a demon (Has the Amulett of Hunson which you can use to absorb souls.) has Ice manipulation, Teleportation and weapon creation with Ice ninja skills, has Reality warping (all wizardry is performed through manipulating reality through once imagination.), light manipulation, Sound manipulation, energy manipulation, matter manipulation (all wizards can manipulate these elements of the material world.), perception manipulation (even the most fodder of wizards can Warp perception.), invisibility, lightning manipulation, forcefield creation, teleportation, biological manipulation, size manipulation, healing, enhanced senses, minor mind control (All of these are the most basic spells for a wizard.), shapeshifting (can turn his hand into a sword.), creation (Can make an endless supply of mayonnaise.), flight (can sprout wings.), hair manipulation (Gave Jake hair.), sleep inducement (learned all the same spells as Jake who can put himself to sleep.), possibly Law manipulation and data manipulation (The entire wizard philosophy is based of wizards altering physics and Data to make What they say the truth to win arguments.) and telekinesis (Lifted A town.) with magic, resistance to Mind manipulation, mind control, perception manipulation, fear inducement (The lich's mental abilities didn't work on Finn even when he didn't have anything protecting his mind.), limited resistance to sleep inducement (was somewhat conscious under the affects of the Lich's Fall spell which made Jake unconscious instantly.), absorption (was fine for a long time inside of Elemental slime princess who absorbed others near instantly.), Heat generation (As fire Finn was unaffected by a fire blast from Elemental Flame princess which vaporised a person.), limited resistance to Transmutation (Could move even when magic man transmutated his entire body, though needed a shape similar to that he used to have.), and electricity manipulation (Gained immunity to Electricity.) ice manipulation, immortality type 1, weather manipulation and lightning manipulation with ice crown (all abilities the crown has.), likely Cosmic awareness, high godly Regeneration (The Multiverse is unstoppable even if it's erased from existence it will comeback.), Immortality type 8 (The Multiverse exists as long as some Sentient being exists to perceive it, it technically also works as a weaknesses as well.), time manipulation and causality manipulation (A disturbance in the Multiverse caused it to make amok time which reversed causality and messed up time.) with prep and As a catalyst comet (Due to being merged with the Multiverse should have the most basic things it's capable of. Potentially more given that All of wizardry is made from manipulating the cosmic imagination, but not necessarily since you need to master the art of Using your imagination to do it.), Spacetime manipulation,Portal ,void manipulation and causality manipulation via ooze (Has primordial ooze which Erases anything it touches from all of existence and Created a massive retcon in history erasing all the events of the story arc.), soul manipulation, immaterial intangibility and Invisibility as a ghost, spacetime manipulation (it can destroy the timeline.) and Time travel with time machine (Though doesn't have great control over what time period he goes to.), Energy Projection, Transmutation and Technopathy via Carl and Gemma stones (Carl stone can shoot lasers and The Gemma stone made the Treehouse into a Huge robot.) Attack Potency: Moon level (Has bested Ice King on several occasions, who is capable of freezing the entire planet and survived an explosion from Maja The Sky Witch, which in turn killed her, Who's capable of turning the moon into an eyeball. Has taken on Marceline in the past, who Stomped the Crabbit, who could take hits from Maja The Sky Witch while weakened.), Universal+ with the Golden sword (The sword was turned fourth dimensional, making it a hypermass and infinitely beyond anything of 3D size.), Universal+ Via dreams (Dreamed up the entire Puhoy reality, and destroyed it upon awakening. In adventure time every reality is dreamed up by a dreamer and He flew by Golb, a being who exists outside of all dimensions, to get back to his universe the third orb. Supporting He indeed Made a universe.) | Universal+ (Equaled Fern in Combat, who Cut the hand off the Lich and Heavily wounded Orgalorg, whom are both Primordial Monsters that existed before time and Logically survived the Big Bang. Portrayed as comparable to Jake who tanked the Big Bang and the entire timeline of the universe crushing him. Logically does the same thing to get back to reality. Jake as well takes on beasts created by Golb that Held their own temporarily before getting overpowered by Vampire essence amped Marceline. Marceline as well thought Finn could have killed the Vampire essence of the Vampire king. The Vampire King's Essence is able to "Kaboom reality off its whack."), Likely multiversal+ with prep (Should be comparable to other righteous heroes, whom are able to merge themselves with the Multiverse which is infinite.) | Moon level (Stronger than before.) | At least Universal+, possibly low multiversal to far higher (Survived an attack From The grass sword, Considered by Prismo to be a huge threat to the architecture of the realities of the Multiverse.) | Universal+ (Is fused with the Grass sword, which Cut the hand off the Lich and Heavily wounded Orgalorg, whom are both Primordial Monsters that existed before time and Logically survived the Big Bang. Overpowered Finn After becoming the Green knight.) | Multiversal+ (Was the embodiment of The Catalyst comet. Which can grant someone a new mode of existence, that's according to the Enchiridion being merged with the Multiverse. The Catalyst comet hits the Time room wiping out the Multiverse when Dear reader, who dreams of the Multiverse, wakes up.) | Universal+ (Defeated Arklothac who is beyond spacetime and comprehension, was able to Tear holes in spacetime and Was stated to be a peer to Ng'zot Aa who is older than time and logically tanked the Big Bang. Was capable of fighting the Lich who Created a reality inside a book, complete with an outer space.), far higher with Ultimate sword (Granted Finn and Jake the Ultimate power in the universe. Broke a sword stated to be as indestructible as time itself.]), likely Low multiversal (Stated to be never met anyone stronger than them with Jake agreeing, despite knowing Prismo who can Destroy entire timelines. The crossover and their By Farmworld timeline story arc is canon to the comics.) [[Speed|'Speed']]:'' ''Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of dodging Lightning from ice king, Comparable to Random heroes who can react to natural lightning and kept pace with Ice king several times who flew into outer space in a few seconds.), Immeasurable via dreams (Flew past Golb, who exists in a void outside of reality due to not existing in any Universe at all.) | Likely Immeasurable (Equal to Fern, who Can Tag The Lich and Orgalorg who existed before the nothingness that predates time and Everything.), likely omnipresent with prep (Should be comparable to other righteous heroes who can merge themselves with the Multiverse which is infinite.) | Massively hypersonic+ (Same as before.) | Unknown, At least Massively hypersonic+ attack speed (Has the Ice crown which Allows you to use lightning attacks.) | Likely Immeasurable (Is fused with The] Grass sword, which Can Tag The Lich and Orgalorg who existed before the nothingness that predates time and Everything.) | At least Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent (Can give itself a new mode of existence, beyond the comprehension of 3D beings, and a new realm of existence according to the enchiridion is Being merged with The Multiverse.) | At least Relativistic to faster than light (Reacted while traveling from the moon to earth and is shown as comparable to Jake who Caught Finn before he Landed on the ground after flying from the moon. Should scale To sand princess who's magic can make a gigantic clone of herself which Can travel a distance comparable to the diameter of the Earth incredibly quickly. Presumably, or at least comparable to the characters who did, outran the pull of a black hole.), Likely immeasurable (reacted to the speed he was going at when he tagged Arklothac who is beyond spacetime and comprehension.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Threw the gigantic evil Beast away.), Immeasurable via Golden sword (can move the sword when it's fourth dimensional, making it a hypermass.) | Class K (Same as before.), likely Immeasurable with prep (Higher dimensional entity.) | Class M (Moved an entire city along with a few other wizards.) | Unknown | Class K Overpowered Finn in an arm wrestling match, Halted a mushroom with tons of people on it from floating away.) | Immeasurable (Is a higher dimensional entity.) | Possibly Class Z (Should be somewhat Comparable to the Lich Who was going to throw a bag containing the entire planet into the sun, comparable to Jake who broke said bag That contained the earth by pushing against it while shrinking and Should be comparable to Desert princess who's magic made a gigantic Sand version of herself comparable to the size of the planet.) Striking Strength: Moon class (Matched Tiffany in combat.) | Universal+ (Matched blows with Bandit princess who was using The Finn sword and Fern.) | Moon class (Same as before.) | Unknown | Universal+ (Matched Finn in combat.) | Unknown | Universal+ (Punched the head off the Lich.), Far higher with ultimate sword (Matched blows with a demon.) Durability: Moon level (Took blows from the great evil beast who's on the level of Joshua.), Universal+ Via dreams (Tanked the Destruction of the Puhoy universe.) | Universal+ (Took attacks from Susan Strong who had just overpowered Jake and Attacks from Elemental Flame princess.), Likely multiversal+ with prep (Should be comparable to other righteous heroes, whom are able to merge themselves with the Multiverse which is infinite.) | Moon level (Same as before) | Universal+ (Took a hit from the Grass sword that Finn saw as so dangerous he had to yell at the sword to not Hurt him.) | Universal+ (Matched Finn in Combat and Survived blows from The Beasts created by Golb while dying.) | At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ (Can give itself a new mode of existence, beyond the comprehension of 3D beings, and a new realm of existence according to the enchiridion is Being merged with The Multiverse.) | Universal+ (Took an attack from The Lich and others on his level.), far higher likely low multiversal with The ultimate sword (Was granted the greatest power in the universe.) Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of fighting in the Dungeon train for hours without getting tired. Battled tons of ghost warriors without getting tired at all.) | Extremely high (Went through the Hall of Egress for Days without getting physically tired at all.) | Superhuman (Same as before, was supposed to Hold up a meteor from hitting The town for years without any sleep until he's an old man.) | Extremely high (Equal Finn due to being him.) | Likely Infinite (due to being higher dimensional has infinite Energy in comparison to 3D beings.) | Superhuman (Walked for hours in a straight line with Jake until they had crossed the ocean, then fought the mice king and Went all the way back home without even being tired whatsoever.) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, Several meters with Grass sword and Bow, Kilometers with magic (Held up a meteor way up in the sky.), Thousands of Kilometers with Blade of the defender (Shoot a beam to earth.), Universal+ with foourth dimensional golden sword, Likely Multiversal+ with Prep and as the Catalyst comet, Planetary with Ice crown Standard equipment: The Golden sword, the demon blood sword, the glasses of Nerdicon, The grass sword, The Finn sword, The enchiridion, The blade of the defender, the Time machine, the Ice crown, Stones of Carl and Gemma, Time machine, Ultimate sword, Intelligence: Gifted (Has mastery over Several arts like swordsmanship, Ice ninjutsu and Magic. Outsmarted many beings in combat in the past and has the experience of several Generations of incarnations in himself.), Nigh omniscient with The glasses of Nerdicon (Stated he knows everything, understands everything from the large outer space to small subatomic particles, was able to know everything that was going to happen and Was capable of building a device that could blow bubbles in 4 different dimensionalities.) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Season 1-5 | season 6-10 | Wizard Finn | Farmworld timeline | Fern | Catalyst comet | Comics continuity Note: This profile is currently incomplete, eventually I'll add Finn from the Video games. Category:NinganO4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5